


I saw it all but I still didn't say a damn thing

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw it all but he didn't say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw it all but I still didn't say a damn thing

I screamed out the words and saw them hit it's mark.  
I saw your face the moment I said them, and the way your face just collapsed..  
I wanted to take them back, but I couldn't.  
I saw the way you was prepared to die.  
I saw the way your eyes was empty and didn't have hope.  
I saw the way your eyes was raw from crying  
I saw the way you excused yourself to get away from me  
I saw the way the bottles just disappeared  
I saw the way you just wassn't quite here.  
I saw the way you just stopped eating  
I saw the way you just stopped talking and began to disappear.  
I saw the way you just withdrawn inside yourself  
I saw the way you withered and slowly started to die  
I saw the way you lay there bleeding, hurting..  
And then you was gone.. and I had seen it all..but I still hadn't said a damn thing.


End file.
